


Best Friend's Brother

by diangelomilkovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x0666 didn't happen, Established Relationship, Ian and Mickey are happy, M/M, Terry never walked in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diangelomilkovich/pseuds/diangelomilkovich
Summary: She grabbed a cold Pop-tart from the kitchen before heading toward her room when she heard someone giggle in Mickey’s room. The Milkoviches may not have been as close as the Gallaghers, but Mandy knew her brother and had gotten high with him enough to know that Mickey doesn’t fucking giggle. So that posed the question: Who the fuck was in her house?





	Best Friend's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my ever posted Shameless fan fiction. Please go easy on me. It's kind of short but whatever. There are more notes at the end about the mindset behind creating this.

When Mandy came home that day, she really didn’t expect what she saw. She was supposed to be out with her friends—that’s what she told Mickey when he asked. Since she had to leave the group home after spending the night with Lip, she figured she’d go home for a change of clothes (because there was no way she would make it through a whole day with Ashley and Jessica teasing that she smelled like sex). What she didn’t expect was for Mickey to have company. At first, she didn’t notice anything strange. She thought nothing of the extra beer cans or of the smell of weed and cigarettes emanating from Mickey’s room. She grabbed a cold Pop-tart from the kitchen before heading toward her room when she heard someone giggle in Mickey’s room. The Milkoviches may not have been as close as the Gallaghers, but Mandy knew her brother and had gotten high with him enough to know that Mickey doesn’t fucking giggle. So that posed the question: Who the fuck was in her house?

Mandy wasn’t an idiot. It wasn’t like she expected her brother to spend the day where he had the whole house to himself by himself. She figured he’d bring home some girl to fuck but it was a known fact that Mickey wasn’t fond of keeping people around after sex. Maybe he hadn’t used the day for sex? Maybe he just invited a friend over. But Mickey doesn’t _have_ friends.

Mandy crept closer to her brother’s door, where it was open just a crack. She peered through the opening and almost gave herself away with the sharp intake of breath as she saw who was in there.

It was Ian.

He and Mickey were both in similar states of undress. Ian in boxers and Mickey in sweatpants. He was sitting against the wall on his bed, legs hanging off the side, while the red head lay across the bed with his head in Mickey’s lap, looking up at him as they passed a joint between the two and spoke in hushed voices.

And then, Mickey smiled. He smiled one of those rare Mickey smiles that lit up his whole face and that very few people were ever lucky enough to see. It puzzled Mandy, because only she and their mother had ever been able to do that, and Mickey’s smiles were rare ever since their mom had died. And yet, here was Ian, making it happen effortlessly.

But what threw Mandy through the loop was that she knew for a fact that Ian had snuck out of the group home last night to see his secret boyfriend that he wouldn’t give her details about. But there was no way Ian had been seeing Mickey. Mandy prided herself in the fact that she was pretty much the only person that could read her older brother, given that out of all their siblings they were the closest and Mickey didn’t really hang out with anyone else. Mickey wasn’t gay. She knew that. But here was all the proof she needed to dispute nearly everything she thought she knew about her brother.

The two were riddled with hickeys and scratch marks that stood out angrily against their pale skin. They way they laughed and talked softly amongst each other, the thin sheen of sweat covering them both, the matching blissed out expressions.

And if that wasn’t enough, Ian eventually got up off of Mickey, sitting up to face him, and leaned in to meet his lips which Mickey reciprocated without hesitation.

And it was like so many puzzle pieces falling into place all at once for Mandy. All the suspiciously long bathroom breaks Ian would take whenever they would hang out, Mickey going in to work at the Kash n’ Grab without complaining, all the times Ian asked about Mickey while he was in juvie, the fact that Ian never told her the name of his “Mystery Lover” (as Mandy had begun to call him in her head) while he had no problem telling her about Kash, or Ned, or all the other closeted men that he slept with.

But now, looking at the two lazily kissing on Mickey’s bed, it all made sense.

Her best friend and brother where fucking. They were more than fucking.

What the fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> I really feel like after the van kiss, the whole sleepover would have been a really defining feature in Ian and Mickey's relationship where Mickey would begin to actually acknowledge their relationship as more than just fuck buddies and admit to Ian that he actually had feelings for him. We saw a little bit of that in the sixth episode of season 3 before Terry walks in on them and fucks everything up. So I, like many others, wanted to do my own take on how the night might've progressed if that had never happened and instead Mandy was the one to see them instead. I also really like outsider point of views on other characters (don't ask me why) so I decided to go with that.


End file.
